Swords and Roses
by Turmoil Goddess
Summary: InuYasha completely loses his mind after mating Kikyou and attacks Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Who better to save the day than the one and only Sesshoumaru? Taking Kagome back to his keep, she is forced to stay, but not by him. What causes Inuyahsa's rage?
1. A Broken Friendship

**BROKEN FRIENDSHIP**

"Mom, I'm leaving! Kagome called as she ran through the door.

"Be safe!" she called back as Kagome disappeared into the well house.

Kagome had sprinted toward the well. It had been far too long since she had seen Shippou, Sango, and Miroku. She slammed the door to the well house, and hesitated before jumping in. Kikyou had joined the group. They didn't even need _her_ anymore.

_flashback_

Kagome's stomach wrenched as she stepped through the trees as InuYasha's fangs sank into the soft flesh between Kikyou's shoulder and neck. Her head rolled back in utter bliss, her eyes only slits, but widened when she spotted Kagome. An evil sneer crossed her features as she gave Kagome an "I win this time, runt," look.

Kagome ran as fast as she could back to Kaiede's hut, her heart racing, tears running down her cheeks. She grabbed her bag and fled.

She ran into Sango on her way out and fell backwards onto the hard dirt beneath her. She pushed herself up and before she could keep running, Sango had her by the shoulders, holding her in place.

"Kagome!" What happened? What's wrong?" Sango demanded.

"InuYasha- with-HER!" was all Kagome could manage before her voice broke. She wrenched free from Sango's grasp and ran. When she reached the well she jumped through and hasn't returned since.

_end_

'Shippou needs you,' she told herself she couldn't forget her promise to the little kitsune. Without a second thought, she jumped through the well.

"Did you feel that, Miroku?" Shippou asked as a strong aura stirred the trees around them.

"I did, do you think it could be-?"

"Kagome!" Sango gasped.

"KAGOME!" the little kitsune nearly knocked her over as he jumped up, embracing her in an enormous hug.

"Shippou!" she yelled, returning the hug full force after she regained her balance. "How are you, kit?"

"Kagome!" Sango called, followed by Miroku, an angry red hand print appearing on face.

"Sango! Miroku!" she ran over and gave Sango a hug, avoiding Miroku's wandering hands.

"We missed you, Kagome," Miroku said holding his arms wide for a hug.

"I don't think so, Miroku!" Sango warned.

"Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

No answer.

"What?" she asked, worry rising in her voice.

"Kagome, InuYasha left with Kikyou to go hunt for jewel shards." Miroku explained.

"Oh," Kagome whispered.

"But we stayed and waited for you, Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed.

"I see that. Thanks, Shipp."

"Hey," Miroku said. "Look on the bright side; we have most of the jewel shards."

Kagome gasped. "You're right. InuYasha might have another shard collector, but we have more of the shards! Let's go collect the shards on our own!"

"Maybe, if you had gotten back sooner, we wouldn't have left without you!" a harsh voice snapped from behind them.

"InuYasha! Guess what! I don't CARE! You are such a jerk sometimes! I don't know why I put up with it for three years! I hunted shards with you! I helped you defeat Naraku, and I didn't even get a 'thank you!' If it weren't for me, the jewel never would have shown up again, you'd still be stuck to that stupid tree!"

"If it weren't for you, wench, the jewel never would have been shattered in the first place!"

"If it weren't for me, Kikyou would still be DEAD!"

"Give me the jewel shards," InuYasha snarled.

"Get away from me, InuYasha!" Kagome's voice was shaking with anger.

"Give me the fucking jewel shards, wench!" InuYasha, growled, grabbing her shoulder, knocking Shippou to the ground, one hand around Kagome's neck.

"Shippou!" Kagome gasped. "Get out of here! Go get Kaiede!" Shippou quickly jumped to his feet and scrambled into the brush.

"InuYasha let her go!" Miroku said grabbing his arm. InuYasha threw him back into a tree where he slumped to the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, starting to run toward him.

"Not so fast, bitch!" Kikyou said, backhanding her. Sango recovered quickly and returned the blow twice as hard. Kikyou stumbled backward. Sango slammed the hiraikotsu into the side of Kikyou's head, knocking her unconscious.

"You BITCH!" InuYasha growled, punching Sango, one hand still holding Kagome. She went sprawling across the forest floor, a steady stream of blood flowing from a cut on her forehead.

"InuYasha, let-"Kagome choked.

"Her go," a silk baritone voice finished her sentence for her.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?!" InuYasha snarled, glaring at his older half brother, who had appeared behind Kagome.

"What I do is not your concern, half-breed," he sneered "however, what you do on my land is my concern."

"What are you talkin' about?" InuYasha snapped. "You rule the Western land, not the Eastern."

"I see no reason to discuss my life with you. Let the human go."

"I don't need to listen to you; we're not in your lands."

"Yes, you will find you are, hanyou. I have just made an arrangement with the Okami of the eastern Lands. You are needlessly spilling blood in my land. Release her or I must use force."

"Whatever." He snorted dropping the now unconscious Kagome onto the forest floor. Kicking Sango out of his way, he gathered Kikyou in his arms n jumped into the trees.

The inu Taiyoukai Gently picked up the unconscious Kagome his cloud forming beneath his feet. He would take Kagome to the western land were she would be safe, the kitsune will inform the village of the others. She was not breathing and no human medic could help her.


	2. Ask Me No Questions, I Give You No Lies

**Ask Me No Questions, I Give You No Lies.**

Kagome woke, her head throbbing. She sat up quickly, too quickly. Her hand flew to her head, her would spinning.

'Where am I?' She wondered, looking around.

She let her hand fall onto the white silk sheets in her lap.

"I'm glad to see you awake, my lady." A young girl entered the room carrying a tray of food. "You've been asleep for nearly three days."

The smell of the food in the girls hand reminded Kagome of just how hungry she was. Had it really been three days? More importantly, what had happened to InuYasha? Why had he attacked her?

"Lord Sesshoumaru will be pleased to know you are well."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, uncertain she had heard correctly.

"You have heard of Lord Sesshoumaru, haven't you?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I have. Tell me, can I speak to him?"

"He said you were not to leave your bed until you have eaten something," the girls replied, placing the tray in Kagome's lap.

Kagome practically inhaled her meal, she wanted to answers and knew only one person who could possibly give them to her.

"Can I see him now?" she asked anxiously as the girl came back for the tray.

"After you bathe, miss. I have a change of cloths for you."

Kagome bathed quickly, following the girl's instructions to leave her towel in the bathroom. She slipped into a light blue kimono with a silver dragon embroidered on the back. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and called it good.

"Now, where is he?" she wondered allowed, running her fingers through her damp hair again, her hip cocked to the right. She sighed as she stood in the hall, looking down the long corridor outside the bathroom door.

"Where is whom, onna?"

Kagome spun quickly, started be the deep, velvet voice behind her. She stared up at the tall taiyoukai before her. "YOU," she managed, proud of how strong her voice was due to the intimidation being before her.

"And why, pray tell, were you searching for me?" he asked.

"Um- I was just wondering why you saved me."

"I did not do it for you, if THAT is what you are wondering. I will do what I must to keep that hanyou wretch in check while he roams my lands."

"Hey, InuYasha's not-"

"InuYasha attempted to kill you, yet you defend him? Why?"

"Because, I- I…" she hesitated, "don't know…" Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow and the muttering human. "When can I go back?" Kagome said after a long pause.

"You cannot."

"And why not?" Kagome snapped.

"The hanyou is trying to kill you, if you go, he will succeed."

"InuYasha can't kill me!"

"What makes you think that? He would have had I not been there."

"He wasn't himself… IF he did try, why didn't he? Why didn't he fight you?"

"His mate," he snapped. "He wanted to protect his _fragile_ human."

"Hey, I resent that!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her. "You will not return home until I deem it safe. You can stay here as a guest until then." He turned to leave and heard her huff behind him. "If you do not wish to cooperate, you could make yourself useful and serve," he called over his shoulder.

He smirked internally at her mumbled, "whatever."

Kagome was pacing in her room, boredom nearly driving her insane. 'Why couldn't I have at least gotten a book or two?' she wondered.

She jumped at a non-expected knock on her door. "Come in," she called.

"Excuse me, my lady, Lord Sesshoumaru asked that you change into this for the banquet tonight."

"The what?" Kagome gasped.

"The banquet tonight. Did Jaken not tell you? There is a formal dinner tonight for the Lords and Ladies of the lands. He wishes you to change and go down to the Great Hall immediately."

"Right," she muttered accepting the black kimono. "Stupid toad," she added under her breath. "Um, can you help me with this?" she asked as she laid h complicated folds across her bed. "I've never been able to put these on by myself."

"Whatever you need, my lady."

"Please, call me Kagome."

"Very well, Kagome-san."


	3. Her Song

**Her Song**

Kagome descended the stairs, fidgeting with the smooth silk of the kimono. She couldn't help but adore the shimmering dark blue green and purple butterflies. Stepping down the split staircase, she noticed the tall inu taiyoukai at the bottom, welcoming guests with his usual expressionless mask. 'Just great,' Kagome thought. 'I have no idea what their customs are and I'm stuck in a room full of youkai. Taiyoukai no less.'

Hearing her steps, Sesshoumaru looked up. "Miko," he said in acknowledgement.

"Sesshoumaru," she replied equally stiff.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," he corrected.

She ignored him. "What am I doing here?"

"You are here to relax the humans, they are rightfully afraid."

"Oh, you are _so_ kind," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm at witch Sesshoumaru rose an elegant eyebrow.

"Kindness? There is no place for _kindness_ among youkai. You have witnessed that yourself.

"InuYasha is kind."

"Do you forget so easily, Miko-?"

"Kagome," she replied icily.

He ignored her and continued, "your hanyou tried to kill you."

"_You've _tried to kill, me Sesshoumaru," she pointed out.

"You were traveling with the half breed."

"He didn't give me much of a choice, now did he?

"I would not know."

"I-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru," greeted a guest from behind.

"Kouga!" Kagome gasped.

"Lord Kouga," Sesshoumaru greeted in reply

"I see you've met my woman, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kouga said, placing an arm around Kagome and pulling her close.

"You're woman?" Sesshoumaru repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I am _not_ your woman, Kouga! How many times do I have to say that. And what about Ayame?" Kagome snapped, forgetting for a moment it wasn't his fault Sesshoumaru had used up her patients for the day.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru snarled. "You will treat the youkai in my court with the utmost respect, whether they deserve it or not."

Kagome's glare had taken him aback. No human or youkai alike dared look at him like that, save for one. Before he could respond, she had turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Women," Kouga muttered.

the ball went rather well. Kagome danced very little with the few humans that asked her, however, unable to trust them, she declined all youkai. She intentionally hid in the farthest corner from Sesshoumaru.

'What a jerk! I could have at least pretended to have a nice time, I could have almost enjoyed myself, but nooo. Why didn't I just-'

"Miko," a voice said from behind her.

Kagome groaned inwardly. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

"Dance with me."

"I don't suppose I have a choice here, do I?"

"I have invited you, it would be considered rude no to dance with you."

"I don't suppose I have a choice here, do I?" she repeated.

"No."

"Okay then," she said as Sesshoumaru took her arm.

"Why are you so determined to protect the hanyou?"

"InuYasha's my friend. I've known him for over three years, he wouldn't hurt me. He saved me more times than I can count."

"Do you still have the Shikon no Tama?

"No, it was shattered. You know that."

"Do you still have pieces?"

"All the ones we collected. Why?"

"InuYasha and his human will still hunt you."

"Why do you care so much? You're not still after the sword, are you?"

"That is non of your concern, however, I find it… intriguing that you are being hunted and could care less."

"I want to go home."

"I have already told you, onna-"

"Hey, can I-?" Kagome removed her arm from Sesshoumaru's and pointed toward the stage where a youkai woman was singing.

Sesshoumaru released her. "Very well." He watched her take the stage once the woman was finished. Kagome cleared her throat and began.

'Will I ever understand this human? She is… different from any human I have ever known.' Sesshoumaru wondered as he took a seat at a nearby table.

_Hope life's been good to yousince you've been gone_

_I'm doin' fine now--I've finally moved on_

_It's not so bad--I'm not that sad_

"Is she singing about the hanyou? This doesn't make any sense.'

_I'm not surprised just how well I survived_

_I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive_

_I can't complain--I'm free again_

"What do you think of my woman, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked, taking a seat next to the greater tai.

"From what I understand, Lord Kouga, she does not agree that she is your woman."

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breath--to forget_

"What's she singin' about?" Kouga asked.

_Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night_

_There's no need to worry, I'm really all right_

_I've never looked back--as a matter of fact_

"Her broken heart."

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breath--to forget_

"Her hanyou."

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breath--to forget_

"What? Dog breath?"

_It only hurts when I breathe_

"InuYasha, yes."

_Mmm, no, I've never looked back--as a matter fact_

"What did he do to her?"

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breath--to forget_

Sesshoumaru relayed the story as Kagome anded the song. Applause sounded all around the room and Kagome bowed low.

"She's quite the heart throb, isn't she?" Kouga asked. Sesshoumaru ignored him. "Damn that hanyou! He doesn't deserve her!" he growled.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied.

As the evening stumbled by, the guests began to leave oh so slowly. It was past midnight when the last of the guests finally left.

"You need rest, miko." Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

"I need my things. They were left by the well."

"I will have Jaken retrieve them for you. In the meantime, you will go to bed."

"Whatever," she mumbled as Sesshoumaru turned to leave. "H-hey, Sesshoumaru?" she called. He turned half way toward her. "I- I'm going to take care of Rin wile I'm here. She needs a woman to teach her.

"Very well."

"'Night, Sesshou," she waved over her shoulder as she quite the room.

"Sesshoumaru," he hadded as her scent of water lilies and sugar cane drifted from the room.

Song: It Only Hurts When I Breathe

Artist: Shania Twain


	4. Agony in the Garden

**Agony in the Garden**

Kagome was half asleep when she finally made it back to her room and nearly screamed at what met her eyes.

InuYasha sat on her bed, reclining as if it were his own.

"'Bout fucking time!" he snarled. "I thought you would never show. Figured you might spend the night with fuzzy-butt." InuYasha stood, drew the Tetsusaiga, and approached her slowly.

With InuYasha raising the sword above his head, Kagome said the first word that came to her mind. "SIT!" InuYasha's face hit the floor with bone crushing force.

"Damn it! I thought Kikyou took the spell off these fucking beads," he growled as he fought against the seduction spell.

"I guess it didn't work," Kagome muttered, irritation rising.

Kagome squeaked as the door was thrown open. There in the doorway was Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing here, half breed?" He snarled.

"Trying to take a certain Miko off your hands, mutt."

"The only Miko you need to dispatch is yours, hanyou!" he growled as he drew his Tokijin.

InuYasha broke through the seduction spell and charged, his fang raised. Just as InuYasha pounced, a blinding blue light flashed across the room and InuYasha was gone.

"What just happened?" Kagome panted.

"His Miko must have brought him back. Apparently, she still needs the pathetic half breed."

Kagome remained silent as Sesshoumaru was about to leave the room. "Than k you," she whispered quietly, knowing he would be able to hear her perfectly.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyou shrieked. "How could you not kill her? She was right there! Next time, leave the girl to me; you obviously can handle the young, experienceless, weak, human girl."

"Kikyou, Sesshoumaru showed. There was nothin' I could do."

"These curst beads." She said more calmly. "My sisters gift, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Pity," Kikyou muttered. "They looked good on you." Quicker than InuYasha could respond, Kikyou grabbed the strand of sacred beads and tore them from his neck, severing the last bonds InuYasha had with Kagome. "Now we don't have to put up with those damned things." She said as the beads hit the floor, with a sound like falling rain.

Yes, now the bond was severed… but why does he now have a slight ache in his chest?

Kagome woke, too groggy to think strait. Swinging her legs over her bed, she stood and tripped over the tangled sheets, falling to the floor. And there she sat, head spinning.

She was still sitting on the soft, black fur carpet, leaning against the white silk sheets on her bed when jumped at a knock at her door.

"Yeah?" she called.

"Are you decent, Onna?" Sesshoumaru asked from the other side.

"Yeah, what-" before Kagome could finished her question, Sesshoumaru entered her room. She gasped and silently prayed he hadn't heard. If he had, he paid no attention. "Do you need?" she finished her sentence after getting over the shock of his shirtless state.

"What is your greatest fear, Miko?

"Why do you ask?"

"I wish to know."

"Um, I honestly don't know," she said after a moment. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"That is not a real answer, Miko," he said.

"It's the best I've got."

"Why were you not afraid of InuYasha's intrusion last night?"

"Well, I… guess I was just shocked… but I've known InuYasha for a long time, I'm just not used to fearing him."

"Why did you not subdue him when he attacked you and your companions?"

"Well," Kagome replied, "it didn't occur to me, I was panicking and it's kinda hard to breathe when someone's crushing your windpipe, ya know?"

"What-?"

"Why so many questions?" Kagome interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru!" his question went unasked and Kagome's went unanswered as the voice of a little girl flooded the room. Sesshoumaru winced at the abuse of his sensitive ears.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Can Kagome come play?" she asked sweetly.

Kagome smiled at her as Sesshoumaru gave his "yes." Rin grabbed Kagome's hand before the word was even out of is mouth and led her to the garden.

"Where are you from, Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I'm from Tokyo," she replied.

"I've never heard of T-O-K-Y-O before," Rin said, trying the unfamiliar word.

"I didn't expect you to. Very few people here have."

Kagome spent most of the day playing with Rin in the garden, playing tag and hide and seek, and, eventually with Sesshoumaru's permission, out side the gates and into the forest. But their play was cut short by a disturbance Kagome noticed not too far off.

"What is it, Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. We have to go. NOW!" Her warning was too late. A huge youkai burst through the trees bloodlust etched clearly on its face. It wanted the jewel shards… and Kagome had them.

"Rin, RUN!" Kagome shouted giving the girl a slight shove. "Go get Sesshoumaru! NOW!"

The young girl started toward the castle, but the monster was too quick and blocked her path. "Rin. NO!" Kagome picked up a rock and threw it. Hard. It bounced of the demons head and it turned to her. "GO!"

"Give jewel shards!" it grunted, saliva dripping from its disgusting lips.

"NO!" Kagome yelled. It grabbed Kagome around the waist and lifted her off the ground.

"GIVE JEWEL SHARDS!"

"INUYASHA!" she screamed. The monster raised Kagome to its lips, opening its mouth wide. "NO!" she screamed and held her hands up to protect herself; subconsciously knowing it would do no good. Before she realized what had happened. The creature had dropped her, both hands over his eye; witch was oozing white goo and blood.

It yowled angrily and raised its fist; ready to strike her… one blow was all it would take…

And then it was falling. Falling forward. When it finally hit the ground, she saw a huge, bloody gash in its back and Sesshoumaru standing behind it, holding a bloody Tokijin.

'How could I have thought…? InuYasha wouldn't…' she couldn't make herself think InuYasha wouldn't have saved her, that would confirm what she would refuse as the truth. InuYasha would never save her again. She fought those thoughts from her mind, but was losing terribly. They were so unbearably terrible, yet they managed to battle their way into Kagome's mind. Trying too hard to block the truth she knew, yet rejected was too much for her already weekend, stressed self. She fainted, unable to stand the agony.

Sesshoumaru dashed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. "Onna…" he muttered as he turned back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, hey! Sorry it's taking me so friggin long to update, but I have had 0 internet access… I know, it hurts my heart. Anyways, read, review, enjoy! I'll try to update sooner, I swear!

**Miko in Training**

_Where am I? _Kagome wondered, still half asleep. _Who's talking? They need to be quiet, I want to sleep._

"How is she, Onna?" she heard Sesshoumaru ask.

"She is not yet conscious, my lord," the servant girl replied.

"Geez!" Kagome groaned, rolling over and hiding her head under her pillow. "Can't you people shut up so a girl can sleep?"

"Onna, get up. You begin training today."

Kagome gave him an odd look. "Training for what?" she asked skeptically.

"Your display of abilities in the forest was disappointing. I shall not let Rin go with you again until you learn to defend her."

"Hey! I got him to drop me, didn't I?" she snapped.

"Silence, onna. You would not be able to do so again at will, would you?"

She could not argue, she would not be able to defend herself actually knowing what she was doing. Just then, Kagome's stomach growled loudly. She grasped it quickly, trying to silence it, embarrassed. "Can I eat first?"

"I'm so worried about Kagome," Sango said, pacing. "She's been gone for awhile now. What could have happened to her?"

"Relax, Sango," Miroku said gently. "She'll be alright."

"But what about InuYasha? He might have done something to her."

"Shippo said he didn't smell Kagome's blood."

"Yeah, but he did smell Sesshoumaru. What could have happened to her?" She repeated.

Miroku shook his head. "Go to bed, Sango. I'll keep watch."

Sango nodded. "Thanks, Miroku." Even Miroku was acting odd. Sango curled up next to the shivering Shippo. What could have happened to her best friend?



Miroku looked down and the now sleeping Sango. I tear slid from her eye and rolled down her face. His heart ached. What could he do for Sango? How could he find Kagome for her? He sighed and looked up into the sky, the stars sparkled happily. "Where are you, Kagome?" he whispered to the night.

"Ow," Kagome groaned as she picked herself up from the floor for what seemed like the millionth time.

"You're weak, miko."

"I'm human!" she snapped. Annoyed, hungry, and sore, Kagome had been "practicing" for hours.

"Again." Sesshoumaru said shortly

"What?" Kagome panted. "You're kidding"

"Again," he repeated. Kagome's knees were shaking; it was only out of spite that she continued. Sesshoumaru was not the most patient teacher. He didn't show her what to do, and he attacked her before she knew what was coming.

"No enemy will warn you before he attacks," Sesshoumaru stated flatly after her complaints.

Sesshoumaru gave her no time to catch her breath before attacking again. If this was him going easier on her, she would hate to see him let loose.

"Damn," she muttered as once again she was thrown against a wall. Sesshoumaru was attacking again before she could even move. She saw him, she heard him, and in the process of ducking, his fist collided with her chest, knocking the air out of her entirely.

Sesshoumaru stepped back and Kagome collapsed, gasping for air that would not come. She coughed twice and finally she could breathe again. Greedily she gulped in as much air as she could, the cool element rushing into her lungs with every breath seemed to be the only thing of importance… nothing else mattered. She could not get up again. She couldn't go another round.

"Get up," Sesshoumaru demanded coldly. Kagome didn't respond, still gasping for air. "Get up, miko."

Kagome shook her head from her spot on the floor that wouldn't have been so comfortable under different circumstances. She winced and drew away as Sesshoumaru growled and leaned forward. She gasped when he picked her up and carried her bridal style to the hot springs.

"Sesshoumaru… what are you-?" she started as he pushed the door open. She gave a small scream as he threw her into the spring, fully clothed. "What the-? What was that?" she half screamed.

"You're filthy," he stated. "You will bathe and join me for dinner."



"Oh? And what if I'm not hungry?" she asked just as her stomach growled. _It was muffled by the water… he didn't hear it, it wasn't that loud._ She told herself.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You will bathe and join me for dinner," he said again. He turned and left before Kagome could utter another argument.

"Jerk," she muttered. She jumped as Sesshoumaru's fist slammed against the door. "You know I'm right!" She said slightly louder, knowing he could easily hear her.

Sesshoumaru sat in his study, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as Jaken rambled on about how Rin is such a brazen child.

"Silence, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he stood. Instantly the small toad demon fell silent. The all but useless toad hopped around Sesshoumaru's bed chamber as he helped him prepare for dinner.


End file.
